Boohbah
Boohbah is a children's TV show produced by Ragdoll Productions from 2003 to 2008. Plot Five non-verbal alien creatures, known as the Boohbahs, live in a portal known as The Boohzone. These creatures would dance, fly, and spin. Afterwards, we would see The Story People in The Storyworld, a family that would discover objects in fast motion. Then, we see the Boohbahs traveling to different cities and countries watching children do dances after they yell, "Look what I/we can do!" Episodes Season 1 (2003-2006) * "Skipping Rope" (19 January 2004) * "Pearly Shells" (20 January 2004) * "Rope and Rock" (21 January 2004) * "Magical Pipe" (22 January 2004) * "Windows" (23 January 2004) * "Comfy Armchair" (26 January 2004) * "Record Player" (27 January 2004) * "Squeaky Socks" (28 January 2004) * "Pile of Balls" (29 January 2004) * "Painting the Fence" (30 January 2004) * "Big Bass Drum" (2 February 2004) * "Hammock" (3 February 2004) * "Squeaky Seesaw" (4 February 2004) * "Jack-in-the-Box" (5 February 2004) * "Bubbles" (6 February 2004) * "Couch and Cushions" (9 February 2004) * "Big Comb" (10 February 2004) * "The Big Ball" (11 February 2004) * "Yellow Woolly Sweater" (12 February 2004) * "Musical Instruments" (13 February 2004) * "The Bed" (14 February 2004) * "The High Wall" (12 April 2004) * "Cakes and String" (13 April 2004) * "The Door" (14 April 2004) * "Building Blocks" (15 April 2004) * "Hot Dog" (16 April 2004) * "Treasure Chest" (19 April 2004) * "Flippers" (20 April 2004) * "Two Hats" (21 April 2004) * "Bells" (22 April 2004) * "Shed" (23 April 2004) * "Shining Armour" (6 September 2004) * "Flowers and Vase" (7 September 2004) * "Leaky Hose" (8 September 2004) * "Parping Horn" (9 September 2004) * "Island" (10 September 2004) * "Pencil Sharpener" (13 September 2004) * "Following the Signs" (14 September 2004) * "Tunnel" (15 September 2004) * "Heavy Suitcase" (16 September 2004) * "Beards" (17 September 2004) * "Big Switch" (7 February 2005) * "Paper Plane" (8 February 2005) * "Droopy Flowers" (9 February 2005) * "Sticky Wrapper" (10 February 2005) * "Sailing Boat" (11 February 2005) * "Bat and Ball" (14 February 2005) * "Ice Cream Cone" (15 February 2005) * "Stream" (16 February 2005) * "Pulling the Rope" (17 February 2005) * "Falling Oranges" (18 February 2005) * "Comfy Slippers" (5 September 2005) * "Banana Split" (6 September 2005) * "Crossroads" (7 September 2005) * "Hole in the Fence" (8 September 2005) * "Little White Cloud" (9 September 2005) * "Fido's Bone" (12 September 2005) * "Bucket and Spade" (13 September 2005) * "Ball and Hoop" (14 September 2005) * "Closet" (15 September 2005) * "Camera" (16 September 2005) * "Umbrella" (2 January 2006) * "Flying Fish" (3 January 2006) * "Unwinding Carpet" (4 January 2006) * "Bouncy Castle" (5 January 2006) * "Little Rocky Boat" (6 January 2006) Season 2 (2006-2008) * "Collecting Mail" (25 September 2006) * "Gigantic Carrot" (15 December 2006) * "Grass Skirt" (5 January 2007) * "Glowing Lanterns" (16 February 2007) * "Upright/Double Bass" (23 March 2007) * "Accordion" (13 April 2007) * "Bagpipes" (11 May 2007) * "Pots and Pans" (15 June 2007) * "Washing Machine" (4 July 2007) * "Playground" (3 September 2007) * "Jungle Gym" (20 October 2007) * "Construction Vehicles" (13 December 2007) * “Fido’s Picture” (7 January 2008)